1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of producing a vanadium-containing low density metallic ash concentrate from a partially gasified vanadium-containing coke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that coke comprising vanadium and other metallic components derived from coking petroleum oils can be burned at an elevated temperature to remove a substantial portion of the carbonaceous material therefrom and produce a metallic ash residue, from which vanadium can be recovered by conventional means such as by leaching with acid solutions.
It has now been found that vanadium can be more readily recovered from the metallic ashes when a partially gasified vanadium-containing coke is heated to a temperature below the fusion point of the metallic components present in the coke and that a low density metallic ash concentrate having very fine particles can be produced.